


At the beginning

by Nitsuki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cockles, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitsuki/pseuds/Nitsuki
Summary: Some extremely ancient gibberish but I'm achieving everything I wrote before so.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	At the beginning

It took Jensen quite a while to figure it out but he finally realized that Misha is nothing too complicated.

He's a mirror that reflects the way people treated him and the emotions they had towards him and how they want him to act like. He can be anyone and everyone, but at the same time he's just Misha Collins. It sounds like some sort of superpower and this is driving Jensen insane – He wants to be closer to this guy but he doesn't want to take the initiative. Because this is how things always go: people approach Jensen, and he responds, passively. (If they don't come near him it is okay for Jensen too, save him from the exhaustion over the whole socializing thing.)

The Jensen-gravity-rule doesn't seem to apply to this Misha case though. With Misha being even more passive and far too submissive and patient, it is going to take forever for this man to come over and hug and lick and kiss Jensen (not that Jensen is desperate about these sorts of things, here he is only making reference to what Misha perhaps did with certain other shameless parties like Sebastian and Matt. And yes he's definitely NOT jealous) - if Jensen does not take the first step.

Therefore, on a Tuesday morning when he finally gathered up enough courage, he (-after considering all environmental and human factors -)carried out plan forty-two which consist of causal communication with not-too-aggressive-physical-gesture and just the right amount of body touching for an improvement in relationship and intimacy (aka a "hey" said 10cm away from Misha's left ear with a light slap and squeeze on the right shoulder, and a Jensen-style bright smile.)

Target responded with an equally warm smile (like a kitten, noted Jensen) while he "hey" back.

'Good,' Thought Jensen, 'On to phase two.'

**Author's Note:**

> Some extremely ancient gibberish but I'm achieving everything I wrote before so.


End file.
